my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca
Rebecca 'is an omnipotent Goddess and CPU Mii. Rebecca can be faced in any sport, however, she is the "level cap" CPU, meaning she is the final CPU in every sport and is almost impossible to defeat without the use of hacks. She is meant to be the barrier so that you cannot go further and ultimately destroy yourself with your own skill level. Defeating her requires perfect gameplay, making zero mistakes, and basically endless hours of trying over and over again. She also poses as the CPU Trainer and Sports Judge/Umpire for all other CPU Miis and sports. Rebecca trains with CPUs to increase their skill level and teach them more about the sports they specialize in. Rebecca is the decision maker, judge, and basically the most basic principle of how sports works. She decides who wins, loses, and which CPUs go against who. Her skill level in all sports in all games in Infinity. If you end up defeating Rebecca in a sport, you will gain the corresponding Cosmic Item! Wii Sports In all sports, she is the second-to-last opponent, posing as the barrier / level cap. In Bowling, she owns the bowling alley. In Golf, she holds the world record for 9-Hole, at -22. In all sports, she is the final opponent, posing as the barrier / level cap. In Tennis she doubles with Guru Ant and in Baseball her team is Ella, Shane Dawson, Sophie, Rasta, Funta, Christine, Jon, and Ariella. She also appears on Guru Ant's team as a teammate. Wii Sports Resort In all sports that you face CPUs in, Rebecca is the final opponent, posing as the level barrier and preventing you from moving forward. Her skill level in all sports is Infinity. She is the boss of Level 55 (the final level) in Swordplay Showdown. Rebecca has one hundred hearts, and can one-hit KO you. Be careful! Wii Sports Club In all sports, her Grade is ★∞. She again, poses as the level barrier, preventing you from moving forward. Wii Party In Wii Party, Rebecca is an 'Advanced Master '''Mii, holding all of the top scores in every mini-game, all of which can only be tied at best. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Female Miis" articles.''' * Rebecca is one of only two CPU Miis to have a skill level of infinity, the other being Guru Ant. ** However, Rebecca is the only CPU Mii with a skill level of Infinity that is female. * She is the only CPU Mii that isn't a human, she is a Goddess. * Although she technically does have the highest skill level, Motak is the highest skilled Mii that can be beaten in a reasonable amount of time. * She is married to Guru Ant. Their son is Gabuboi. * In Wii Music, she can be seen teaching Motak advanced Piano pieces as well as conducting top-level orchestras. * In Wii Play, she operates all the enemy tanks (something she actually isn't very good at) * The Mii with the opposite of her skills is Cool Cat. Gallery Rebecca's Team.png|Rebecca's Baseball team. Category:Impossible Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Good Miis Category:Champions Category:High Pages Category:Best Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Teenagers